El Síndrome del Dragón Slayer
by Pixie Dixie
Summary: Una enfermedad incurable que solo afecta a los DS, ¿No?
**Intento de comedia. Se aceptan tomates y palmadas de pena ajena como risas.**

 **Disclaimer. Fairy Tail no me pertenece, Hiro Mashima es el dueño. ¡Es mío lo publique primero en Wattpad!**

 _El Síndrome del Dragón Slayer, o por sus Iniciales mejor conocido como el SDS es una rara enfermedad que ataca a los humanos que poseen de manera natural, crianza o artificial los conocimientos necesarios para utilizar magia de Dragones con los elementos básicos._

 _Los síntomas consisten en náuseas y mareos incontrolables, siendo más intensos o claros durante trayectos dentro de vehículos tales como carrozas, carruajes, botes, trenes, etc._

 _Cura._ _ **Incurable.**_

 _Tratamiento._ _ **No existe.**_

—¿Encontraste algo Levy-chan? —Preguntó la Maga Celestial tratando de controlar los mareos de dos de los cuatro Slayers del gremio, incluso el más fuerte y que sobrellevaba mejor esos dolores estaba tumbado.

Y en uno de los mejores lugares que pudiera imaginar.

Mientras la de cabellos azules seguía intentado una desesperada búsqueda en uno de los libros más grandes que tuviera de medicina el Gremio sin encontrar respuesta a esos malestares.

—¡Chicos! —Interrumpió un segundo Mirajane— _Sabertooth_ ha avisado que vienen en camino Sting y Rogue, tienen los mismos síntomas. Mareo y no estuvieron en ningún transporte las últimas 72 horas.

—Prepararé dos camas más.

Saliendo de la biblioteca ambas hermanas Strauss, en la sala tan solo quedaban cinco personas y tres Exceeds aparte de los cuatro caídos.

Evergreen movía con total gracia y distinción el abanico que siempre portaba en el rostro de su jefe, que estaba muy cerca del Slayer de fuego.

Freed le arrebató el instrumento y con fuerza aireaba el rostro del rubio.

—Eh... chicos.

—¿Sucede algo, Lu-chan?

—Sí verás... ¿Podrían liberarme? ¡Ellos pesan! —Exclamó empezando a sentir su cuerpo adormecerse con los chicos encima.

Pero era imposible, ambos se sostenían de Heartfilia con fuerza, como si de eso dependiera sus vidas y si alguien intentaba moverlos por muy enfermos dejaban que una leve corriente eléctrica o subir un poco la temperatura de sus cuerpos para evitarlo.

El mismo resultado corría Pantherlily con Gajeel al ser su prisionero, su agarre era fuerte pero soportaba el dolor que provocaba su puño presionando su cola.

Al contrario Wendy alejaba de ella a Charle.

Los Slayers sufrían como si se tratara de una montaña rusa interminable, con vueltas, caídas, subidas y por momentos se detenía para incrementar la fuerza. Por eso buscaban con desespero algo que detuviera el impacto.

En el caso del Mago S y Dragneel fue la rubia, luchando por ella como salvavidas y como machos alfa que eran.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió mostrando a una muy preocupada Yukino al lado de Minerva, ambas mujeres se acercaron corriendo desesperadas al no encontrar cura por su cuenta.

Sin saludar la hija del ex maestro de Saber abrió las puertas de vacío sacando a ambos Dragones de tercera generación, recostandose sobre Lucy, ellos de inmediato se tomaron con fuerza de ella.

Ella se quejo pero nadie la ayudó.

Las dos nuevas llegadas daban sus puntos de vista y observación de que hicieron o trataron de hacer con los Gemelos Dragones sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo, no sirvió.

Fueron curados, se les dio infusiones contra mareo, galletas de sal como a las embarazadas y nada.

—Tengo una idea —tronando los dedos la de cabellos Azules sonrió.

 **...**

—¿Es realmente necesario esto? —Dijo la rubia al ser el centro de aquella locura, atada a ella se encontraban los seis dragones. Una especie de artefacto el cual al centro tenía unas uniones y una rueda de madera que giraba, atados los siete y lejos del gremio.

—Lu-chan es por el bien de ellos. Anda coopera. ¡Ahora!

Ordenó McGarden a Wakaba, Macao y Elfman que con toda su fuerza empezaron a hacer girar el aparato.

Gritando que detuvieran esa locura Heartfilia exigía ser liberada, los dragones no sentía gran diferencia entre estar libres y esa tortura.

 **...**

Bixlow y Freed dejaban al montón de Slayers noqueados sobre el pasto que cubría la entrada al gremio.

Luego de fracasar con la máquina de vueltas, una visita a un parque de diversiones dedicado a la adrenalina, meterlos en un viejo barril de Cana y lanzarse colina abajo, hacer que un monstruo les hiciera girar mil veces, subirse a un tren, carroza e incluso a un burro nada servía.

Sentados en el piso se daban por vencidos.

A la lejanía la regordeta sombra de Jet y la cansada figura de Droy se acercaban al gremio luego de una misión algo complicada. Apenas lograron divisar el rostro de Levy y ambos apuraron el paso.

—¡Levy! —De manera empalagosa se pegaron a la de cabello Azul. Entristecieron al verla suspirar cansada y temiendo nunca volver a ver a Gajeel en un estado normal- ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Nadie sabe. Empezaron a sentirse mal luego de su reunión.

Las dos terceras partes del equipo _Shadow Gears_ meditaron un poco, ellos los habían visto la noche anterior a los cinco hombre en el bar de costumbre riéndose de que Frosh hubiera llegado a Fairy Tail en vez de su gremio.

El regordete moreno le dio una mordida a la pieza de pollo frito que sostenía y el pelinaranja habló:— Ayer no les vimos mal. No recuerdo nada malo con ellos —y con la boca sin comida completo Jet— ¡Nos sentamos a contarles como nos pagaron la misión anterior con un cerdo enorme y apetitoso!

Daba vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas mientras la leña lo cocinaba lentamente y lo barnizaban con miel cada vuelta hasta hacer un cerdo acaramelado. —Lo que al chico le causaba un hambre increíble al recordar el apetitoso manjar que él devoró sin ayuda de nadie a la gran mayoría les hizo el mismo efecto.

Medio gremio estaba tumbado.

Al parecer el Síndrome del Dragón Slayer no era exclusivo de ellos, era contagioso.


End file.
